1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article having decorated finishing on its surface, which article may be utilized for interior trim of an automobile, and decoration of and ornaments in a house.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the interior of an automobile, parts such as instrument panels, armrests, and pillar trim panels, are finished in various ways for the purpose of decoration and protection. For example, the base portions of such items are coated with a bead-containing paint, or are covered with flocked pile, or a skin of suede-like synthetic leather. The interior of a house is also decorated in a similar manner for the same purpose.
Articles decorated by above mentioned methods have some disadvantages. The coated one feels hard, and inexpensive; the pile covered one feels soft, but lacks a smooth velvety touch; and the leather-skinned one has velvety touch, but is expensive.